Not a Jealous Man
by missinsertname
Summary: Anna/Bates set in the Christmas between series 2 and 3. Anna wants her husband to account and recall if and when he has been jealous. Featuring hints of Hughes/Carson by special request and more than one instance of a bumbling Molesley. Please Read and Review!


**This initial idea for a fic in which Bates is jealous was given to me nearly a month ago, an I said I would have it done by the end of the week, but for one reason or another it kept getting pushed back. However, a friend requested a Downton fic for a present, and I thought this would be perfect. Please Read and Review, hope you like it Katherine :)**

* * *

It was pitch black outside the little cottage, and its inhabitants' only light was flicking flames in the grate the couple were facing, adorned with several photographs of themselves and their sparse respective families. The slightly aged sofa they sat on was made quaint and comfortable by the loving placement of a decorative blanket and several cushions on which they sat.

They paid little attention to any of this. Although they were silent, Mr and Mrs Bates' serene and happy contemplation was entirely of the other, and their perfect half day at the Christmas fair.

They had been tired upon their arrival home, but somehow neither were ready to go to bed, so agreed to spend half an hour or so in front of the fire. Both of them secretly suspected that neither wanted the day to end.

It wasn't like, in most people's opinion, it was overly special. It had been a day out for the servants, and that was exciting and always anticipated in itself, but it hadn't been breathtaking, just the usual mix of travelling salesman and seasonal games, some of the hall boys and footman showed off for the farmers daughters and maids and got a little too merry, and a light smattering of snow had dusted their hats as the afternoon drew to a close.

What made it different, and brilliant, was that Mr and Mrs Bates had gone out together as a married couple, in such a comfortable, relaxed and wonderfully normal way. He had won her a toy bear, and he had been rewarded with an unabashed albeit chaste kiss and she had bought herself a new hat which allowed a little more of her hair to hang down; that had earned a slightly less chaste kiss upon the closing of their front door that evening.

They had been sitting in that silent, contemplative manner for several minutes before Anna spoke again.

"John?"

He smiled at his Christian name and shuffled slightly so he could turn his head to see her face.

"Yes Mrs Bates?"

A similar smile became her at her married one, but it was quickly replaced by a slightly cheeky one.

"Would you say you were a jealous man?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question, smirking slightly. Upon seeing her expectant face he realised she actually required an answer, and realised he didn't have a definitive one to give. He frowned and looked toward the fire, brow slightly more furrowed.

At length, he simply replied, "I suppose it depends on the context."

She rolled her eyes at his evasiveness and raised her eyebrows, clearly indicating the context.

He chuckled.

"Quite honestly Anna I don't know. If you had asked me ten years ago, I would have said no quite definitively. I have always had pride, but never really jealousy. I never had anything I really cared enough to be jealous about."

She looked to be thinking for a second, and sat up straighter on the sofa in order to turn her body so her head was fully facing his.

"I believe I said 'are' Mr Bates, not 'were', and I sat in on enough of the Crawley girl's governess' lectures to know the difference between them. By the time they had finished their education I believe I was as well educated as them, and I was most definitely referring to the present tense."

"I never had you down as a scholar." He realised the implication too late, but laughed all the same as her lips parted in mock horror and she swatted him on the arm, inquiring as to what exactly he did 'have her down' as.

After the brief interlude had subsided, Anna resumed her questioning.

"There must have been occasions in which you have demonstrated jealousy; otherwise you wouldn't be so hesitant to answer!"

He thought seriously for a second, and she widened her eyes.

"There is! I knew it. Out with it then, come on."

"Very well, although I have to ask: why did you ask in the first place if you had no point of reference?"

She attempted to smother her cheeky grin but it escaped.

"Well..."

_*Earlier that day, at the Christmas fair*_

"It is all in the wrists, Mrs Bates."

"I'm sure it is Mr Molesley."

She smiled at him as he turned back to hoop throwing, glancing over at her husband who was accosted by Mr Carson at the next display of ornate, but apparently "not nearly as polished at the expected standard," china plates from the next county. They exchanged sympathetic glances and smiles before resuming their feigned interest in their respective colleagues.

After failing to even come close to encircling the wine, Mr Molesley offered to share his apparent expertise when it was Anna's turn. She bent her wrist as he had done and laughed under her breath at the unabashed pride on his face that she had taken him seriously. He stepped round her and went to touch her wrist to give further instruction, but paused and moved away, clearing his throat.

"Yes, well, go ahead then Mrs Bates."

Slightly confused, she did so, hiding as best she could the skilful speed and aim she had as she won a bottle of wine. She had been to many of these things, and as a child these sorts of games were an incredibly common source of entertainment, so it came naturally. She didn't just keep quiet about this for Mr Molesley's sake; she didn't want attention from the types who always want wine.

"Lucky throw I suppose Mr Molesley."

He nodded, his eyebrows high in his forehead, and she suppressed a giggle at his obvious shock.

"Hmm...yes, well, luck is a high factor."

"Of course," she said lightly, "Although I do wonder why you were so reluctant to give me further instruction, there is nothing improper in it."

At her words his surprise was replaced with fluster and colour rose in his cheeks a little, and she frowned slightly in amused confusion.

"Well...erm...it wouldn't be...that is to say...Mr Bates is very..."

"Very what?" she laughed.

"Well I know he deems you very precious, I have even had experience of it myself, but it is more the incident Monday last that I..." He saw the look of confusion mixed with what could be annoyance. "That is to say, I see no harm in a little jealousy, I mean, not that I have much experience in the matter of...although of course I have courted...not to such a..erm..."

She fought a roll of the eyes as she rescued him from his bumbling.

"What incident, Mr Molesley, and what do you mean, jealous?" She was unsure of how to address this; she knew he loved her endlessly, but jealousy she had never had the chance to experience from him. A small part of her whispered how endearing that was, but she wanted know more.

He was about to speak when Mrs Hughes bustled up to them with a reluctant looking O'Brien, halting their conversation and requesting their assistance in chaperoning the maids while they danced in the church hall. She summoned Mr Carson and Mr Bates politely too, and Mr Carson immediately complied, setting off walking with her, leaving the others to follow, two by two. Anna walked beside her husband and he produced the bear he had won for her earlier; she chose to leave the issue until later.

_*That evening*_

"Ah," Mr Bates said sheepishly, looking at her with a schoolboy-like sideways glance. "That."

* * *

**It isn't finished, not by a long way, and although it was originally intended to be a one-shot, it could and will continue for at least one more chapter, probably more. I intend for there to be flashbacks of various instances in which Bates is jealous after the explaination of this one. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review with thoughts and speculation, even suggestions, and check out my other Mr and Mrs Bates fic! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
